poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited
This is how Sci-Twi oversleeps and Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. film opens to Sci-Twi asleep in bed Spike the Dog: snoring Sci-Twi: her sleep No. It can't be. It isn't true. Sci-Ryan: off-screen Twilight?! Conker The Squirrel: off-screen C'MON, SCI-TWI!! THE BUS FOR CAMP EVERFREE LEAVES IN 10 MIN! Sci-Twi: awake Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Conker did notice that's not like ya. races in Thomas: Twilight! It's so good to see you again! Rigby (EG): Wait. Is she the Twilight from Equestria or the one in this world? Adagio Dazzle: Not sure. But either way, she is Thomas' girlfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so, Adagio. Sonata didn't get one of those annoying alarm clocks that goes...alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Thomas: It's gonna be fine, Twilight. We'll help you pack. Spike the Dog: pants Dan picks up Twilight's Fall Formal outfit and Ryan's Fall Formal outfit Predaking (EG): sighs We are going to be out in the forest. When does they need those? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Rarity told me that if we are going to somewhere like the moon, I suggest they pack some evening outfits. One never knows, darling. Human Rarity: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: I got the perfect thing for you, Sci-Twi. looks in a mirror holding a t-shirt with a Camp Everfree logo on it. Then Sci-Twi notions for him to give it to her Sci-Twi: Lemme just get changed. Sci-Twi poses in front of the mirror, Midnight Sparkle appears Matau and the Skylanders: MIDNIGHT SPARKE?!?!?!? Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible?! Sunset and I help Sci-Twi defeat you at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But she and you can never truly defeat me! evilly Conker The Squirrel: RUN!!!! Get me the heck out of here!erased and the others are erased leaving Sci-Twi and Ryan left Ryan F-Freeman: No. Dark Ryan is someone else. Like you are. his Keyblade Midnight Sparkle: No, Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a part of you. He is also a hero. Ryan F-Freeman: He's a part of me?! Midnight Sparkle: to Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! Ryan F-Freeman: NO! I'm helping Sci-Twi understand magic! it's too late. Midnight has fused with Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? tries to thump Midnight out of her but fails. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: STOOOOOP!!!!! Sci-Twi: Ryan! You're dreaming! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: up What?! around and spots Sci-Twi Oh, Sci-Twi. Thank goodness. I had a nightmare. Sci-Twi: Let me guess. About Midnight merging with me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm never going to let THAT down. Sci-Twi: I was pretty bad at the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: What did you turn into, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A demon obessed with magic, that's what. Crash Bandicoot: And tried to help Sci-Twi open up lots of portals to Equestria to understand all magic. Sci-Twi: But you did rebel against Midnight and helped Sunset beat her. Evil Ryan: She's right, Ryan. This experience with Dark Ryan and Midnight brought CHS more closer then before and got this team ready for total world domi... I mean, awesomely heroic do-gooding! And stuff. Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan. I think you're starting to sound like Dr. Cortex from Skylanders Imaginators. Evil Ryan: Same thing for you sounding like Pinkie Pie, Crash. Poor Ryan. I did notice him when he was a member of the Rain-bubbles. Thomas: Rainbooms. Evil Anna: Got it. I got the feeling that at the last event, we and the Shadowbolts are all to blame. Mostly Principle Cinch and Dr. Cortex. and Sci-Twi look at each other Crash Bandicoot: I think so, Evil Anna. Let me go through my Reformed characters list. Let's see. We reformed 6 sirens who try to hypnotize us with their singing, Princess Ivy, the Mad Doctor, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, the CPA Shadowbolts, 3 Equestrian mermaids, Knock Out, some others, the Predacons and 4 demon friends. Ryan, Cody, Sci-Twi and Sunset Ummm. No offence? Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Sci-Twi: We're used to it. Ryan F-Freeman: How do I know that? and Cody comfort Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. I think I had this nightmare. nods Matau T. Monkey: Oh you poor siren, Master Ryan. Despite you having visions, that Midnight Sparkle incident got you plagued by nightmares. Seeing Midnight merging with Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman: If Midnight Sparkle keeps trying to get control of Sci-Twi, Matau. I don't know how long I can hold on. nods then Ryan gets a vision of Gaia Everfree turning Ryan into Everfree Prince Gale Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia! What is happening to me?! Crash Bandicoot: That magic's new. laughs and the transformation is done Everfree Prince Gale: Crash? What happened? Crash Bandicoot: Well, you got turned into a Gaia Everfree version of you, Ryan. Everfree Prince Gale: Gaia? Is that true? I'm a you version of me? Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Evil Ryan: What.... does the rest of Ryan look like? hits Ryan on the head ending the vision Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Bertram. I needed that. Ratchet: That's my line. Bertram T. Monkey: Anytime, pal. Ya know. Crash did see you with the Dazzlings and reformed them along with us. How did you became the Dazzlings' second leader anyhow? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how. Matau T. Monkey: At least I dream about marshmallows. Mmm. I think of lot of things like eating marshmallows, roasting marshmallows on a fire and sleeping on marshmallow pillows at night. giggles and looks at Sci-Twi's amulet Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how and where you made that amulet, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Made it at Crystal Prep. Sci-Ryan: Oh wow. Ryan is talking to Twilight, Thomas. Ryan would know that there won't be some underling tension that could pop up to the surface at any second. Evil Anna: It's the fruit punch, isn't it, Sci-Ryan? I knew Ryan had too much grape juice. Adagio Dazzle: sighs It's not the fruit punch, Evil Anna. It's you. Bertram T. Monkey: But the punch is good too when you think about it. Evil Anna: How do you know about good fruit punch, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: More then Aria. Evil Anna: You do not. Bertram T. Monkey: I do too. Aria Blaze: Uh, Bertram, I think you're starting to sound like me. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. chuckles It's ok, Aria. Ryan got a bad dream. I think Midnight Sparkle might be returning. Crash Bandicoot: Not only that. Midnight told Ryan that Dark Ryan is a part of him. Ryan How is Dark Ryan a part of you, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Buck the Wiesel (EG): I guess Sci-Twi is a smitten kitten with Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Cough. Sunset. coughs and Crash takes notice of Sunset Sunset Shimmer: I did know that Flash was a nice guy. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sunset. But you don't really liked him, liked him. You're just using him to become more popular. sighs The old you was pretty awful wasn't she? Cody Fairbrother: That's Sunset's line, Ryan. nods Sci-Ryan: Well. The thing is Sunset. You have put your behind in the past. Crash Bandicoot: No, no no. I'll handle it, Sci-Ryan. Sunset It's you have put the past behind you. Look. Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it. Right? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Wrong! When Sci-Twi got turned into Midnight Sparkle, you helped Ryan defeat Midnight and turn her back to Sci-Twi as Daydream Shimmer and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Well said, Crash. I think Midnight told me that Dark Ryan is a part of me. But. He's not a bad guy. Sci-Twi: Really? nods and remembers what he dreamed Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I think. I remember now. Before the Midnight Sparkle one. Ryan gasps Crash Bandicoot: What dream was it, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I dreamed that I was in a crystal cave to find Sci-Twi and Sunset. scene changes to Ryan walking in the crystal cave Ryan F-Freeman: narrating I was walking in a cave then I hear someone laughing. I wonder where the sound come from until I heard a voice saying my name. follow the pale green light Ryan F-Freeman: narrating When I follow that light, I found you and Sunset, Sci-Twi. And then I saw her. A plant manipulating magical girl called Gaia Everfree. saw Gaia come out of the shadows and the flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: And that's all I know. I'll tell you about the back story later. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. You know something, Ryan? I did see you and Twilight as Dark Ryan and Midnight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Too bad Megatron is gone because he flew off after Thomas and Friends: Olympics Specail. Optimus Prime: And your pony princess friend, Twilight Sparkle is ok back in Equestria, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. In Equestria. Sci-Ryan: We should sing a little song.out a CD player and puts the disk in and pressed Play Woman: Letters of the alphabet, A-B-C...~ Sci-Ryan: Whoa! the CD out and chucks it out chuckles Wrong CD. a CD with the words "Legend of Everfree song" into the CD player There we go. Legend of Everfree song starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ The Cyberlings: Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Crash Bandicoot and Sci-Ryan: Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ Emmet: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ (Hey!) Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ Alvin and the Chipmunks: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Ryan and Cody: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Knights of Primus: Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?~ Knock Out: And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Ryan F-Freeman: You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Crash Bandicoot (EG) and Sci-Ryan: Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ Wyldstyle: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ (Hey!) Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ Conker The Squirrel: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Mighty Eagle: Will you find your greatest glory?~ Will you be a falling star?~ Here to learn what nature teaches~ Here to learn more who you are~ Red (Angry Birds): Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Bomb (Angry Birds): And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Chuck (Angry Birds): You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Crash Bandicoot and Sci-Ryan: Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ Emmet: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ (Hey!) Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa~ The Dazzling Skylanders: As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Ryan and the Gang: HEY!~ Sci-Ryan: Bravo! Thomas: Awesome! Mighty Eagle: You must've learned that song in school. nods and Ryan smiles Sci-Ryan: I hope Nate Adams is with us along with Flain and the Shadowbolts. appears behind Sci-Ryan Evil Ryan: What sorcery is this?! puts his hand on Evil Ryan's mouth Crash Bandicoot: This character is from another world. How odd? Whisper: Nice to see you, my CPA friend. I am a Yo-kai. the bus, the Autobots and former Con medic Knock Out trail behind in vehicle mode Ryan F-Freeman: Why are they follow us? Sci-Twi: Well, I invited them along in case any danger was to come near. Sci-Ryan: She's right, Ryan. The Doctor is with me and maybe with my help you can be better then Morro, Ryan. Sci-Twi: Ahem? Sci-Ryan: What? Sci-Twi: Remember what Morro said about being better than him. Sci-Ryan: Oh. No body is better then Morro. Speaking of which, where is Morro? Morro: Right here. Evil Ryan: That's the first. Morro. I think you got turned into a human like us. pulls out a mirror to reveal that Morro is a human Morro: Wow. Crash Bandicoot: What... does the rest of you look like? Morro: Me. Only not in my ghost form. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Which school you go to, Morro, buddy. Chanterlot High or Crystal Prep? Morro: Oh. You haven't heard my backstory yet. Cody Fairbrother: Wha? I hope Ryder and the pups are with Nate. Flashback time~ flashback to when Morro was young Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan